Friends or Enemies: Harry Potter Next Generation
by ElissaMay1
Summary: The story focuses on Gabrielle Delacour and 3 OC's. enjoy


Gabrielle stared out of the train window, gazing at the landscape. Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear she reached into her suitcase and pulled out a photo. In the photo were 4 females. The oldest was her grand-mère, a tall, willowy woman who didn't look a day over 30, and had a translucent look about her. Next to her was their mother, Appoline, an almost mirror-image of her mother. Then at the front was her sister, Fleur and herself. Fleur was a beauty with no comparison, her Veela inheritance obvious. Fleur had a large stomach; she had been 7 months pregnant when the photo was taken. Then there was 9 year old Gabrielle, who had a serious look on her face.

The photo moved and Fleur threw her arms around her little sister, trying to make her laugh. Her grand-mère was trying to fix her daughters hair, whilst Appoline smiled awkwardly.

The Delacour women, on the outside appeared perfect and calm, but had their fair share of problems.

"Uh… hi." A voice called from behind her.

Gabrielle quickly put the photo back in her bag and looked at the boy standing by the door.

"Is anyone sitting here?" The boy asked, running a hand through his gold hair.

"Oui, moi." Gabrielle replied, moving her suitcase of the opposite seat. "You can sit here."

The boy dragged a heavy suitcase in with him, his short arms struggling with the weight of it. The boy collapsed on the opposite seat and sighed. "I'm Leo."  
Gabrielle smiled and pulled up her sock, "I'm charmed to meet you, Leo. I am Gabrielle."

Leo started laughing, his freckled cheeks turning red.

"What iz so funny? I do not get eet." Gabrielle exclaimed, her French accent becoming more obvious.

"You sound more like a teacher then a student," He said, "Zy am charmed to meet you, zy am Gabrielle."

Gabrielle scowled and crossed her arms. "You 'av no manners."

"Zat iz true."

Leo smiled at Gabrielle and looked at her properly for the first time. She had long silvery-blonde hair which was tied up in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were silvery-grey and she had eyelashes so long they could knock-out anyone standing in a five metre radius. She was obviously rich, her expensive suitcase an clothes giving that away. But the main thing he noticed about her was her beauty.

"You are beautiful." He said, before realising that he had actually said it out loud. "Sorry."  
Gabrielle chuckled, "I am ay quater Veela, zit iz in my blood."

"Zit iz in my-ˮ

"Do not zay it!" Gabrielle snapped.

The door suddenly opened again and in came another girl.

"I'm sitting in here." The girl said, sitting down next to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looked annoyed, " 'Ello, whoo are you?"

"Emily, and there are no other seats. And before you ask, I will not be friends with you." Emily said.

Emily look liked like she had just been hit, her skin had a large bruise on her cheek. Her short light brown hair hid it mostly though. She had her uniform on, but she was dressed like she didn't care what other people thought of her.

"I'm Leo, and zy am charmed to meet you." He said, and immediately burst out laughing.

Gabrielle glared and turned towards the new girl, "Zy am Gabrielle," She stuck her hand out to shake hands.

"Ew, don't touch me." Emily grimaced, even though Gabrielle had perfectly clean hands and manicured nails.

Leo glanced at Gabrielle who was obviously really irritated with this new girl, she looked like she was about to throw Emily off the train.

"So…" Leo started, "Emily, what house do you think you are going to be in?"

She scoffed, "Slytherin, of course, what else. I am a prime candidate for Slytherin, like all my family."

"Prime candidate vor deh _douleur dans le bas prix." (Pain in the bottom-to save looking it up)_

"What did you say?" Emily asked, "Tell me now!"

"Zi just said you are the prime candidate for the Slytherin award. _Douleur dans le bas _means Slytherin in French, and _prix _means award." Gabrielle explained, smiling sweetly.

"So I am a douleur dans le bas?" Emily asked.

Gabrielle smirked, "Oui, you are."

Dante frowned, there weren't any empty seats, and he had looked in all but one of the carriages. He picked up a letter he had just dropped and shoved it into his pocket. Nobody had even tried to make room for him; they thought he was weird so just left him to search for a seat for what seemed like eons.

He glanced at his reflection in the train window and saw ginger hair, a face of freckles, and big ears. His glasses didn't help much either, they just finished the look.

He looked through the window of the final carriage and saw three other kids sitting there, talking. There was a space next to a gold-haired boy, opposite a brown haired girl.

He opened the door and glanced at the seat, "Can I..?"

The short brown-haired girl looked at him in disgust, "No, this seat is-"

"You can zit there." A blonde girl interrupted, smiling as the other girl glared.

The boy moved his things along and smiled, "I'm Leo. The blonde one is Gabrielle, zee iz French. The other girl who is sitting there miserably is Emily, don't try and start a conversation, she will only insult you."

Dante smiled awkwardly back, and the French girl stuck out her hand. He shook it awkwardly.

Emily wished she was anywhere but in this carriage with irritating Gabrielle, too-nice Leo and weird Dante. She wanted friends, everyone did, but it was clear that none of these people were going to be Slytherin, so the better she cut all connections the better. She didn't want her family finding out that the first friends she made hadn't been Slytherin. _Friends, _Emily hadn't had many of them; her father hadn't exactly allowed her to go out with other girls her age much. She had had a very solitary life, but here she wanted friends. And in that moment, she decided that she would try to make friends, and give herself the opportunity her parents never gave her.

Gabrielle: .

Leo: ./imgres?q=hufflepuff+boy&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=vBBe1N48p-KaGM:&imgrefurl=.com/wiki/Talk:Hufflepuff_Common_Room&docid=mPPcCvjQWqfnjM&imgurl=.com/dumbledoresarmyroleplay/images/9/92/Ferlen_&w=286&h=431&ei=6b3AT7b9DcOA8wOH8dXVCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=634&vpy=278&dur=4959&hovh=276&hovw=183&tx=167&ty=60&sig=111640134866225413165&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=107&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0,i:92

I couldn't find photo's for the other two


End file.
